


Tumblr Medley

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Tumblr drabbles and one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presston

“It’s over.”

Julie wishes she could deny it, maybe put up a fight but she knows Zach is right. Their relationship is over. At some point they stopped being a couple and they started to behave as friends. Close friends that have no business being in a relationship together.

Ever since Zach asked her to meet in the beach she knew this was coming. At least it’s a weekday so there are only a few witnesses to the end of a relationship of three years.

“I know.” Julie says guiltily because she feels this was her fault. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, we can’t help who we fall in love with.” Zach says it so flippantly, like this wasn’t something Julie has spent the last few months brooding over while simultaneously trying to ignore it altogether.

Without her permission a tear falls from her eyes but Julie quickly swipes it away.

“I hope she knows she’s a very lucky girl.”

“I didn’t… we aren’t…,” Julie tries to explain. She needs Zach to know that she never cheated on him.

“I know,” Zach is quick to reassure her. “But if you do or better yet when you do, it’s okay.”

“God! How are you so calm about this? I’m freaking out!”

“Because I’m not the one in love with a teammate?” Zach shrugs awkwardly. It’s the first time he has looked flustered since they sat down and in a weird way it calms Julie down.

“Do you think we can ever be friends?”

“I hope so.” Zach smiles crookedly and it brings back so many memories for Julie. She remembers how she used to feel when Zach smiled at her but that spark of passion is long gone.

They stay on the beach for a while. Reminiscing about their old college days. Saying goodbye.

—

In hindsight breaking up with Zach on a National Team camp was not her best decisions. The moment her teammates see her with her bloodshot eyes they bombard her with questions and smother her in their affection. Kling and Kelley offer to beat up Zach and at least that makes her laugh, even if she knows they weren’t kidding.

She tells them the breakup was a mutual decision but she doesn’t give them any details. Eventually Becky and Carli force everyone to back off and give her some space.

Christen waits until the rest of the team leave their room before getting up to sit down next to Julie.

“I get that you’re not ready to talk about it but when you are…”

“Trust me.  You’ll be the first to know.”


	2. Kristeph

Stephanie is bored and roaming the halls of Hogwarts.

She should be in the library writing a long ass essay on the Giant Wars but she can’t be bothered. One of her house mates would probably let her copy theirs. One of the many perks of being the Quidditch captain she thinks to herself.

Stephanie didn’t really care about most of her classes. The only thing she wanted was to play Quidditch but her mom demanded she passes all of her classes and receives at least two Exceeds Expectations. The best guarded secret in Slytherin is that their fearless Captain loves her mother too much to disappoint her.

Just when she’s about to head down to the dungeons to see if anyone is up for playing some Exploding Snaps, she caught a glimpse of a blonde ponytail that she could recognize anywhere. Immediately her plans changed.

“If it isn’t my favorite Gryffindor,” Stephanie greets Kristie with a smirk.

“Go away McCaffrey,” Kristie answers without even turning around to face Stephanie.

“Is that Witch Weekly you’re reading? Too bad there are no Quidditch tips there because you could use all the help you can get.”

That did it. Kristie turns to glare at Stephanie.

“That’s rich coming from you. We’ll see what’s going to happen not that  you don’t have Lloyd or Solo to cover your back. I think Gryffindor is going to get the Cup this year.”

Stephanie smiles and ignores the jeers from Kristie’s housemates.

“And I think you’re going to see why I was made captain. It’s got nothing to do with my good looks by the way.” Stephanie winks obnoxiously, knowing it would piss off Kristie even more.

“Ladies!” Everyone around the two of them scatters when they hear the voice of Professor Scott. “Let’s save this for the field. I’m sure there’s something more productive you could be doing right now.”

Stephanie and Kristie don’t leave right away; they stay there just staring at each other. But Professor Scott won’t leave so eventually they go their separate ways without another word.

—

“Why is she so annoying?” Kristie mumbles to herself.

“Are you talking about me?” Sam jokes, having heard what her sister said, and she sits next to Kristie.

“No,” Kristie rolls her eyes. “McCaffrey.”

Samantha nods in understanding, the bad blood between Stephanie and her sister was legendary. No one knew how it started, Kristie never even told her, but since the first time those two faced off on the Quidditch field a rivalry was born.

“She’s really not that bad,” Sam comments casually.

“Oh so now you’re friends with her?” Kristie accuses her.

“Not friends exactly, but we’ve had a lot of classes together. Sure, she’s arrogant but what do you expect from a Slytherin?”

“Lucky for her the snakes don’t care about purity of blood anymore,” one of the girls that had been with Kristie earlier interjects.

“What does that even mean? Who cares if she’s a half-blood?”

“Nothing, I was just saying…” the girl babbles nervously.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t,” Kristie cuts her off sharply.

Kristie storms off to her room and leaves everyone in the Common Room with their jaws on the floor. Including Sammy who didn’t understand what was going on with her big sister and why she was defending her arch nemesis.

—

It didn’t take long for Sam to forget her worries about her sister. Kristie was back to her old self and Sam chose to concentrate on her own life.

Almost a week later she left one of her quills during her Herbology class. Taking advantage of a free moment between classes she goes to the greenhouse, knowing Professor Heath is using another one for her class with the first year kids.

Sammy opens the door and has to blink to make sure what she’s seeing is real.

There, on the teacher’s desk was her sister, wrapped up in a heated embrace with Stephanie McCaffrey.

“Holy shit!” Sam yells, making the girls quickly separate but the damage to her mental health is done.

“Sammy this is not what it looks like,” Kristie says. “Ok, it’s exactly what it looks like,” she backtracks after Stephanie snorted and Sammy stared at her in disbelief.

“You two? When did this happened? And how?”

“Do you really want to know how this happened?” Stephanie asks while she fixes her hair.

“No!” Sam and Kristie yell at the same time.

“We’ve been,” Kristie pauses like she’s trying to find the right words, “together for a while now.”

“Almost a year now,” Stephanie adds unhelpfully and Kristie glares at her.

“A year!? Why haven’t you said anything about this?”

“We didn’t want to deal with people’s questions,” Kristie shrugs.

“And sneaking around is hot.”

Kristie smacks Stephanie on the arm. Stephanie smiles at Kristie and it’s all just a little too gross and affectionate. Sam has to leave before she witnesses even more than she already have.

“Ugh I’m going to go obliviate myself now.”

Stephanie waits until Sam closes the door. “So…where were we?” Stephanie tries to press Kristie back against the desk again but the older girl resisted.

“ _I_ was on my way to meet Syd and _you_ have a History of Magic essay to start.”

Steph groans and pouts. “Making out with you is so much better though.”

Kristie smiles and she gives her a last kiss. “Maybe tonight?”

Stephanie nods. “Tonight.”


	3. O'Solo

“Here this is yours,” Kelley says and throws the jacket at Hope when she’s done unpacking. The season is over and she’s finally back home in Seattle.

“I thought I lost this!”

“No, I borrowed it.” Kelley walks out of their bedroom and Hope follows her all the way to the backyard.

“But when I asked, you said you didn’t know where it was!”

“I must have thought you were talking about another jacket,” Kelley says while trying to maintain a serious face.

Hope narrows her eyes before lunging forward and hoisting Kelley over her shoulder.

“Hope put me down!” Kelley squeals. when she sees they’re heading towards the pool.

“Not until you apologize for stealing my jacket”

“I didn’t steal it, I gave it back,” Kelley argues upside down

Hope walks over to the edge of the pool.

“Ok! Ok! I stole it because it smelled like you but your perfume faded away. Now will you put me down?”

Hope takes a step back and puts Kelley down in front of her.

“I’m sorry I stole your jacket,” Kelley says but she doesn’t look like she actually regrets anything

“Don’t be.” Hope grabs Kelley by the waist and jumps into the pool.

Kelley resurfaces spluttering. Hope laughs at her while maintaining her grip on Kelley’s waist.  

“Hope!” Kelley tries to act mad but it just makes Hope laugh harder.

“Now we’re even.” Hope is still smiling down at Kelley when she kisses her. Kelley kisses her back eagerly, happy to be back home in Hope’s arms.


	4. Moe & JJ (friendship)

Morgan was lying face down on her bed. Her phone was next to her but she had it on silent. She could hear her roommate, Alyssa, moving around but she ignores her. Morgan really didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now, she just wanted to sleep and forget about today.

“Moe?” Alyssa called her hesitatingly. Morgan just grunted in response. “Movie night is about to start, aren’t you coming?”

“I don’t feel like it,” Morgan response was muffled by her pillow but Alyssa heard it and quietly left the room.

Once she was alone Morgan turned around to stare glumly at the ceiling. Today was the first day of training of December, the Victory Tour was almost over and everyone seemed to be enjoying their reunion except for her.

There was a knock at the door. For a moment Morgan thought about ignoring it but if it was Kling there was no way she would just leave. She made her way to the door but it wasn’t Kling, it was JJ.

“Hi,” Julie said brightly, “I ran into Alyssa and she told me you weren’t coming to movie night.” It was more likely that Alyssa looked for Julie to tell her about Morgan’s mood but Moe didn’t say anything.

Figuring Julie wouldn’t leave her alone without talking Morgan went back to her bed. Her bad mood would be noticeable to anyone and to Julie who has known her for so long was more than obvious and she also thought she knew the cause of it.

“We’ve all have bad practices, the coaches know that,” Julie tried to comfort her best friend.

“This was more than a bad practice. It was my worst scrimmage with the national team.”

“But it was still just one day Moe, tomorrow you’ll do better,” Julie argued. Morgan stay quiet but she didn’t seem too convinced.

“It felt weird,” she said at the end. Julie didn’t seem to understand what she meant so she kept going, “it felt weird to play without Lauren and from now on I’ll always have to play without her.”

Now Julie understood what was going on and she hugged Morgan. “You miss Lauren but you can play without her and I’ll always have your back, I promise.”

“This has been the best year of my life and I don’t want it to end,” Morgan admitted quietly.

“Well next year we’re going to Rio, it will be our first Olympics and that’s huge. Maybe the Dash could make it to the playoffs, only to lose to Chicago of course.” Julie bumped shoulders with Morgan and she managed to get her to smile.

“And if you need to talk with Lauren you can always call her, "Julie pointed to Moe’s phone.  I’m sure she would tell you the same.”

Morgan smiles and leans her head on Julie’s shoulder.

“You’re not allowed to retire. Ever.”

“Ok.”

“The same goes for Kling, remind me to tell her later.”

“Sure,” Julie says with a chuckle. She stands up and helps Morgan off the bed. “Come on, let’s go to Syd and Pinoe’s room. Apparently they’ve been practicing a version of Adele’s Hello that they want to show everyone.”

Morgan pulled a face of disbelief. “Those two shouldn’t be allowed to room together.”

Julie laughed and linked arms with Morgan. Moe smiled and closed the door. In the hallway they ran into Tobin who casually greeted them and walked with them.

Most of the team was already at the room. When she walked in and saw everyone joking around together Moe thought that things were going to be better than ok and she couldn’t wait to prove it at the next practice.


	5. Kristeph

As a soccer player she’s used to needing a lot of sunblock. But for some reason today at the pool she forgot to put it on. Now she feels like her back is on fire.

Because of her condition she managed to convince Kristie to stay home to watch Netflix. (Actually watch Netflix because with the way her body burns sex is not an option right not)

“Kris can you go get the aloe gel?”

“No,” Kristie says before reaching for more popcorn. They’re about to start another episode of Beverly Hills 90210, that Stephanie didn’t really wanted to watch but Kristie was feeling nostalgic.

“Come on, my back is killing me.”

“Fine,” Kristie reluctantly complies.

“You also want me to put it on you right?” Kristie asks even if she knew the answer to that even before she retrieved the gel.

Instead of answering Steph lies down out on the couch and removes her t-shirt. Kristie manages to balance herself and straddle Stephanie’s butt while keeping most of her weight off Steph.

Gently Kristie starts to slather the aloe gel all over Stephanie’s back.  When she reaches Steph’s lower back the younger girl groans.

“What now?” Kristie asks annoyed.

“I’m a little turned on but everything hurts too much for sex,” Stephanie admits.

Kristie snorts. “And you looking like a lobster really doesn’t do it for me”

“Hey! This isn’t funny,” Steph pouts. “I’m in serious pain over here.”

Kristie rolls her eyes, for someone who acts like a badass her girlfriend is a wimp. Still she leans down and kisses her on the cheek. Steph automatically smiles.

“Come on let’s take a nap.”

Stephanie gets up and gingerly puts her t-shirt back on. She follows Kristie to the bedroom and cuddles up to the older girl, with her head on Kristie’s chest. Usually she likes to be the big spoon but just this once she can make an exception.

Maybe a sunburn is not the worst thing in the world.


	6. O'Solo

“It was an accident!” Kelley protested while she tried to catch up to Hope who had stomped her way into the house, leaving Kelley behind. The goalkeeper’s legs gave her the advantage but Kelley had determination on her side.

“No it wasn’t.”

Kelley grew frustrated at Hope’s attitude and spoke without thinking, “come on Hope you’re being ridiculous.” The moment those words left her mouth Kelley knew she had made a mistake.

That made Hope stop and she turned around to glare at Kelley. “Out of the two of us I’m not the ridiculous one.”

Kelley took a deep breath, she knew they were both stubborn and this could go on all night.  “Look, I’m sorry ok?” Hope stayed silence. Kelley continued, “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep during the movie.” She really did feel bad about it because she knew how much watching the new Star Wars movie the night of the premiere meant to her girlfriend.

“I can’t believe I’m dating someone who doesn’t like Star Wars,” Hope muttered.

“Let me make it up to you,” Kelley offered. Hope scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I may not be a Star Wars fan but I know of something I could do for you that will make you forgive me for tonight. I know there’s something I could wear for you that you would really enjoy,” Kelley said provocatively.

“Oh, really?” Hope, to her credit, tried to appear unaffected but the way she gulped nervously betrayed her.

Kelley hummed affirmatively in response and walked over to Hope to throw her arms around her shoulders. “You would enjoy it if I wear the metal bikini for you, right?”

“Of course I would,” Hope admitted hoarsely.

“Then I’ll do it. I won’t tell you when though, it’ll be better if it’s a surprise.” Hope pouted at that and Kelley, smiling, kissed her.

“Let’s go to bed.” Kelley grabbed Hope’s hand and led her to their bedroom in Hope’s house.

“I’m surprised you’re even tired after that nap you took,” Hope mumbled grumpily but she didn’t offer any resistance. Kelley smiled begrudgingly. Her girlfriend was a ridiculous dork but she wouldn’t change her for the world.


	7. Presston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene of I Found Love on Instagram

“It doesn’t work if you don’t close your eyes,“ Christen reprimanded Julie. They were supposed to be meditating but Julie found something better to do. She was staring like the lovesick puppy that she was at her girlfriend and she had even taken a photo of Christen that she fully intended to post on Instagram later.

“My eyes are closed,” Julie said as she continued to stare at Christen.

“They’re not.”

“How do you know? Maybe you’re the one that has to close her eyes,” Julie asked jokingly.

Christen opened her eyes and smiled knowingly. “I could feel you staring,” she said and rolled her eyes.

Julie felt bad because she knew how important meditation was to Christen and she should probably take it more seriously.

“Let’s try again. This time I’m going to do it right, I promise.”

“It’s okay, we can meditate some other time”

“So we can do something else now?” Julie said while she kneeled in front of Christen. Christen nodded coyly and Julie took that as an invitation to close the distance and kiss her. The kiss started out playful but it soon grew in intensity and Julie pushed Christen slowly onto her back.

“Jules we’re not having sex on my yoga mat”

“Ugh fine,” Julie groaned but instead of separating from Christen she hooked her hands under Christen’s thighs and slowly stood up. Christen was more than a little surprised and turned on at the display of strength.

“Let’s go somewhere we _can_ have sex in.”


	8. O'Solo

Hope and Kelley are hanging out in Hope’s hotel room. They have to sign a bunch of autographs. Hope finished first and is taking a nap when Kelley walks over with her sharpie. She bunches Hope’s shirt and starts to write.

When Hope feels the sharpie she wakes up.

“Hold still,” Kelley says and Hope decides to indulge her.

“Don’t draw anything stupid on me,” she warns Kelley.

“I would never.”

Hope scoffs but doesn’t say anything else.

“I’m done”

“What did you draw?”

“Hang on a sec.” Kelley gets up to grab her phone and returns to take a picture of Hope’s lower back to show her. Property of Kelley O'Hara is written on Hope’s back. Hope bursts out laughing.

“I wasn’t aware I was your property,” she says in a dry tone.

“Maybe property is not the right word but you are mine. Right?” Kelley looks at her expectantly.

If it were anyone else Hope would have a problem with the wording but she knows, loves and trusts Kelley wholeheartedly.

“I am.”

“Good,” Kelley answers but there’s something about the satisfaction on Kelley’s face that gives Hope pause.

“Do you branding me have anything to do with all those posters yesterday?” Hope was used to people asking her to marry them and a lot of other stuff but there seemed to be a lot more than usual the day before during open training.

“Maybe,” Kelley starts softly before vehemently defending herself, “I think I have the right to be a little bothered with what seemed all of Los Angeles declaring their love for my girlfriend.”

Hope smiles. This is an interesting turn of events. She’s usually the jealous one. She’s used to Kelley laughing at her every time they’re in a bar and she draws her closer because someone was trying to flirt with Kelley right in front of her. From Kelley’s pout Hope can tell Kelley is waiting for at least an “I told you so.”

What Hope does is she grabs Kelley’s phone and sends the picture to herself. She fiddles with her phone some more before handing it over to Kelley.

When Kelley grabs the phone she notices that Hope opened Instagram and is about to upload the photo she just took and the caption reads “have been for a while”

Kelley looks up at Hope in shock.

“Are you serious?”

“About you? Yes. I thought it would have been obvious by now.”

“This is huge.”

Hope knows. She knows exactly what doing something like this means. She also knows that nothing would make her happier but it’s not just her call.

“I know. It’s up to you.”

Kelley looks down at the phone and bites the corner of her lips. Then she looks back at Hope, on the lookout for any second thoughts but doesn’t find any.

From where she’s sitting Hope looks at the exact moment Kelley posts the photo that will finally end all the speculating about her private life.

“How long do you think we have before the team comes barging in here?” Kelley asks staring at Hope’s lips. There was a betting pool on when they were to make their relationship public and there are a lot of people that are going to want to talk to them right now.

Hope shakes her head. “Not long enough for what I want to do to you right now.”

Kelley jumps off the bed. “Ok then, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can be alone. Let’s go Solo.”

Hope eagerly follows her girlfriend. She’s happy and relieved that from now on she won’t have to monitor the way she acts around Kelley all the time. She wants everyone to know that the small Georgia Peach holds her heart.


	9. Presston

_We were both at this party and you were the designated driver but I was too drunk to give you my address so I woke up in your bed and commented on how you were way out of my league before realizing we didn’t sleep together._

"Kelley, I thought you said this party was close by. Are we going to have to walk back?" Morgan whines.

Julie knew that if it were up to Moe they would spend their entire Spring Break binge watching old TV shows like One Tree Hill or The O.C. But Morgan, like most people really, has a hard time saying no to Kelley.

"Relax Moe, I got it covered. My friend Chris is going to give us a ride home so there’s no reason for us to not have a good time." Kelley throws an arm around Morgan’s shoulder and gives her a squeeze.

Julie decides to stay out of the conversation. While she enjoys their lazy days it's been awhile since the last time she went to a party and she's a little excited. Besides she’s never going to meet a girl if she doesn’t get off the couch.

Despite Morgan’s complaining the walk is fairly short and they arrive at their destination. For a Spring Break party it’s kind of lowkey, meaning so far there’s no one puking in the front lawn when they get there.

“That’s Christen, the one with the black top,” Kelley shouts over the music and points to a brunette. Julie easily finds her. The girl is truly gorgeous but she's dancing with a guy with shaggy hair so she's probably straight. Still, there’s no harm in looking.

Julie stops staring Christen dance to pair up with Morgan to play beer pong against Kelley. They get massacred. Julie doesn't care though because she has a nice buzz and she's enjoying the party even more. Somehow she loses Morgan and Kelley and finds herself arm wrestling against some frat boys, she wins and everyone is giving her shots.

Julie is really liking this party so far.

***

After a long night of dancing and laughing Christen is ready to go home. Soon people are going to start passing out everywhere and she’ll like to avoid witnessing that mess. She tries to find Kelley to tell her that it’s time to go but in the end it's Kelley who finds her.

"Christen buddy are you having a good time?" Kelley yells right in front of Christen.

"Hi Kell," Christen regards amused the dopey grin in Kelley's face that gives up how much she's had to drink. "Can we head out now?"

"I guess but I don't know where Moe and JJ are." Kelley makes a quick 360 spin. "Oh wait I know!" And without another word Kelley disappears. Christen tries to follows her but she loses her in the crowd. Once again it's Kelley that finds her. Next to her are two girls, laughing and bumping into each other, that seem vaguely familiar.

"Chris, meet JJ and Moe. Blondie is JJ and this is Moe," Kelley pokes a skinny girl on the cheek. Moe tries to swat Kelley's hand away but ends up losing her balance and hanging on to Kelley to avoid hitting the ground.

"Hi, I'm Julie," the blonde girl introduces herself with a beaming smile.

Christen smiles. "Come on, let's get you guys home."

They manage to get to the car without any trouble but once there Kelley accidentally hits Julie with the door.

Julie blinks. "Ow," she says before joining Kelley and Morgan laughing.

Christen rolls her eyes and ushers the drunken girls into the car. Earlier, Kelley had told her to just drop the three of them at her place since it was the closest so that's where Christen goes.

While the girls stumble their way out of the car she gets a text message. It’s from Tom, one of her friends and her usual dance partner.

Tom: Christen you slut did you go home with someone?

Kelley calls out her goodbye and Christen just waves with her free hand while she texts back. “I took Kelley and her friends home.”

Tom responds almost immediately: ...kinky.

Christen huffs out a laugh before dropping the phone and putting the car into drive. Halfway there she looks at her rear view mirror and catches a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Shit! JJ?" The blonde girl doesn't wake up but she moves so at least she's not dead. Quickly Christen decides that turning back around and trying to get a drunken Kelley to go downstairs to pick up her unconscious friend is a waste of time. Looks like she is bringing a girl home after all.

Even when she manages to get Julie to open up her eyes Christen is not convinced that she's awake but at least it's easy to get her inside. Christen leads Julie to her bedroom so that she would be close to the bathroom in case she's going to throw up and Christen takes the couch. It doesn’t take her long to fall asleep.

***

Julie wakes up disoriented; this isn’t her bedroom or even Moe’s. She doesn't know where she is. Just when she’s checking to see if there are any pictures around to help her out Christen opens up the bedroom door.

"I can't believe I don't remember sleeping with you," Julie blurts out immediately. She’s never had much of a filter and she’s even worse when she’s hangover or extremely tired. Julie is more than a little disappointed in herself because Christen is so fucking gorgeous, even after a night of partying, and she really wishes she could remember how she managed to get here.

"Oh no- I mean we didn't- you were really drunk and passed out in the car, I wouldn't have-" Christen stammers.

"Oh! Crap, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." Julie notices that the other side of the bed looks unused. "I took your bed, I'm so sorry."

"Well I wasn't going to make you spend the night in the car," Christen jokes.

Julie laughs but then groans in pain. “What happened last night?" She asks while she gingerly touches her ribs.

"Kelley happened."

Julie laughs again until she remembers her sore ribs. She looks at Christen, still hovering by the door, and she decides to take a chance. If it fails she can always blame it on her hangover.

“Let me buy you breakfast. As a thank you for putting up with me.”

 “It wasn’t any trouble really but I would love to grab breakfast with you.” Christen smile reaches her eyes and it’s very cute.

“Great!” Julie exclaims. She gets up quickly and notices that she’s still in yesterday’s clothes. “Uh, would you mind if we swing by my place first?”

Thankfully Christen doesn’t mind the detour.

Great things can happen when you get off the couch Julie thinks to herself. Maybe she should tell Moe about this.


	10. self-defense class o'solo

"What are you going to do if some creep in a bar tries something with you? I don't think your juggling skills could help you in that situation."

That was Kelley’s argument to convince Tobin to try a self-defense class.

And that’s why Tobin finds herself spending her rare free Saturday morning in a gym close to campus with about 20 more women, some who look like they’re also college students.

At Kelley’s insistence they got there early so they’re at the front of the group when the instructor shows up.

“Alright, it’s time to start. Hi my name is Carli Lloyd and I’m here to teach you how to defend yourself.”

The instructor is a tanned woman who certainly seems like she knows what she’s talking about and has the muscles to prove it. However Tobin notices that Kelley isn’t paying attention, instead she’s fidgeting and staring at the door like she’s waiting for someone,

Before Tobin can ask Kelley why she’s not interested in a class she was so excited to attend just then the door opens and in walks a tall brunette with blue eyes. Immediately Kelley’s posture changes and there’s a glint in her eyes as she stares at the newcomer who stands next to Carli.

Tobin shakes her head in amusement. Of course Kelley didn’t come here to learn, she’s here for the hot instructor.

“If you find yourself in a dangerous situation the first thing you want to do is draw attention to yourself. Be as loud as you can. Hopefully that will scare your attacker away or someone will try to help.”

While Carli talks to the class Tobin steps closer to Kelley. “Seriously Kell? You dragged me here for a girl?”

“No, I asked you to come with me because of a very attractive woman.”

Tobin rolls her eyes at Kelley’s smirk. She hopes Kelley strikes out.

The instructor, the one Kelley is basically stalking, sends a pointed look in their direction. Tobin smiles sheepishly and she steps away from Kelley.

Tobin tunes back into the class.

“Now we're going to show some basic moves and then you'll work on them in pairs. We’re going to start with a finger pull. Usually when someone grabs you from behind they're going to have at least one of their hands in front of you,” Carli signals to the other instructor to grab her from behind and she hangs on to one of her hands to show them the move, “With one hand grab their index and their middle finger and with your other grab the ring and the pinkie finger. Pull very hard in opposite directions. This is very painful to your attacker and should give you a chance to get away. Did everyone saw what I did?” The class nods so she continues, “Ok so now you guys try it.”

Tobin turns back to Kelley. “You’re going to be the attacker.”

Kelley shakes her head vigorously. “No way dude, I need my fingers.” She wiggles her eyebrows so ridiculously that Tobin has to laugh.

Kelley opens her mouth to say something else but she closes it when Tobin notices that Kelley’s ‘target’ is approaching them.

“Do you guys need any help?” Her voice is a little higher that what Tobin imagined.

“Yeah actually I don’t think I got it.” The way Kelley looks at the woman is so transparent Tobin is actually embarrassed on her friend’s behalf.

“Ok, I’ll walk you through it.”

Tobin watches in disbelief as Kelley’s cheeks flush when the woman lightly grabs her with one arm around the shoulders.  Kelley’s plans never work out so well.

The instructor repeats the instructions to Kelley, who doesn’t seem to be in a hurry Tobin notices.

“For someone of your size that’s probably the best defense in a case like this.” The instructor comments offhandedly as she releases Kelley.

“Hey! I’ll have you know my height is perfectly normal.” Kelley replies acting offended.

“For a short person.”

Flirty is the word Tobin would use to describe this little exchange.

“I don’t believe this, here you are insulting me and I don’t even know your name.” Tobin has to suppress a snort. There’s an Arsenal game she could be watching right now.

“Sorry. My name is Hope.”

“Apology accepted Hope,” Kelley points to herself, “Kelley.”

“And I’m Tobin.” Tobin reminds them that she’s still there.

Hope clears her throat. “Alright you should keep practicing. If you need my help let me know.” She walks away without knowing that Kelley’s eyes are zeroed in on her.

“Ok now you want to tell me why we ended up here?”

“I saw her at the coffee shop posting a flyer about the class and I figured it was worth a shot. And it totally was because she’s definitely interested.”

“You do know she was supposed to put her arms around you. She was just doing her job,” Tobin says just to mess with Kelley. She did notice that the flirting was reciprocated but Kelley doesn’t need her to tell her that.

Kelley rolls eyes and gives Tobin a shove. “Come on, this time I’ll be the creep.”

The rest of the class follows the same pattern. Hope is always the one who approaches them to correct them and Kelley tries her best to engage her in conversation every time.

“Tobs wait a second,” Kelley tells her at the end of the class. A few women are talking to Carli about the class and Hope is standing by herself. The perfect opportunity for Kelley. 

From where she stands Tobin can’t hear their conversation but she can see how Kelley smiles up to Hope while she talks and the exaggerated hand movements that betrays her best friend’s nerves. It’s not easy to read the smile on Hope’s face, if she’s just amused or if she’s really interested. Tobin does know what it means when she hands over her phone to Kelley.

Tobin smiles at how excited Kelley looks as she jogs back to her. “She’s still looking,” she warns her before Kelley can do something embarrassing like a celebratory dance.

“I got a date!” Kelley squeals as discreetly as she can.

“Good for you,” Tobin says halfheartedly. She’s still a little bitter about the Arsenal game.

“Come on grumpy pants, another day we can try a yoga class. Maybe we can find someone for you.”


	11. Mal x Jessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if baby canada and baby america were roommates in UCLA?

When Jessie found out she was going to be roommates with Mallory Pugh she didn’t think much of it. She knew who Mallory was, everyone knew who she was but until now they’ve always been rivals and their interactions consisted of half-sincere “good game.”

It wasn’t until their first official team meeting, and because someone else pointed it out, that Jessie realized that for a good part of the semester she’s going to have the room for herself. 

“Party room!” Anika shouted from the back of the room.

“No,” Jessie denied vehemently. Next to her Mal chuckled quietly.

* * *

 

Their first night alone in the dorm was a quiet night.

Jessie was wasting time on her laptop. Unconsciously she turned her head to see what her roommate was doing. Mal was sitting crosslegged with her back pressed to the wall, she was reading a book and her hair tumbled over one shoulder.   

She looked so pretty that Jessie without thinking took out her iPhone to snap a photo. If she had thought it through she would have known that the telltale sound of the camera was going to alert Mal that her roommate is a creep.

“I’m sorry, that was really creepy right? I just liked the light and yeah I’m sorry,” Jessie’s nerves made her ramble.

“I don’t think you’re a creep,” Mallory brushed off her apology. “I know you’re really into photography.”

Jessie tilted her head. “How do you know?”

“I follow you on Instagram.“ 

"Oh." Jessie couldn’t remember if she follows Mal and she made a mental note to check later. 

"Do you want to see my photographs?” She almost never offers but she figured she owed the American.

Mal nodded with enthusiasm and it made Jessie think that she made the right call.

They stayed up after midnight looking at photos. Sitting in Jessie’s bed so close that their thighs were pressed together.


	12. CRS babies after the semifinal

Alyssa wasn’t even crying; she just felt numb. They had been so close but she let the team down. Their main goal for the season was to get to that final in Houston and she destroyed that for them. 

In the locker room Rory tried to cheer them up but Alyssa was barely paying attention to her coach, she wanted to leave as soon as possible to sulk by herself.

She thinks she managed to sneak out unnoticed. Until she hears someone calling her name. When she turns around she is face to face with a red-rimmed Julie.

“Lyss I was looking for you.”

“I just want to be by myself right now.” She knows the team was planning on going out for dinner but she doesn’t want to go and listen to them discuss the game.  

“You shouldn’t be alone right now. Come on, I have a better idea.” Julie doesn’t wait for a response and helplessly Alyssa follows her to her car where a downtrodden Christen is already sitting in the passenger seat.

“Where are we going?” Christen asks after Julie starts the car.

“We are going to get wasted.”

Alyssa and Christen stare at Julie in disbelief.

“It’s a joke.” Alyssa thinks she hears Julie mutter something to herself about introverts. “We’re going back to my apartment to eat as many junk food as we can and watch the funniest movies on Netflix.”

And that’s exactly what they do. At times they even laugh along with the movies but still Alyssa pretends not to see Julie drying Christen’s tears.

“Jill told me I’m going to wear #1,” Alyssa confesses while the credits roll out. “And that’s so overwhelming because of everything with Hope and I just don’t feel like I’ve earned it.” Alyssa shrugs.

“You’re an amazing goalkeeper and you have the team’s full support,” Christen reassures her.

“And if you call Hope she’ll tell you the same,” Julie chimes in.

Alyssa smiles for the first time since the final whistle.


	13. presston at the zoo

“Mommy can I wake her up now?”

At three years old Beth Johnston hasn’t quite learned how to whisper, especially when she’s excited. Still Christen keeps her eyes shut to avoid ruining whatever it is her daughter and wife planned.

Christen doesn’t catch Julie’s answer but all of a sudden Beth flings herself at Christen in a rather fierce hug.

“Mom wake up, we made you breakfast!”

“Oh you did? Thank you baby!” Christen gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Beth’s green eyes beam with happiness and Christen watches adoringly.

“Where’s my kiss?” Julie complains as she leans over the bed and presents her check to receive her kiss. 

Right before Christen can make connect Julie moves her head to steal a peck on the lips. “Good morning

“Mommy said we could go to the zoo today!" 

"She woke me up first. I don’t think it was a coincidence,” JJ admits in a whisper. Christen smirks; it’s a well documented fact that Julie is putty on her daughter’s hands. Jules blames her and her genes that she passed on to their daughter.

Beth pays them no mind, too busy rambling about all the animals she wants to visit today. 

Beth had been asking to go to the zoo for the last couple of days and they didn’t have anything planned for today so it was a good idea.

“Are all your toys in the box?" 

Beth looks so guilty that Christen already knows the answer.

"Why don’t you go to your room and clean up and when I’m done eating we’ll get ready for the zoo?" 

"Mommy carry me?” Beth asks as she stands on top of the bed. Julie obliges and turns her back to the bed so Beth can hope in. Christen observes that Julie doesn’t have to bend as much for Beth to reach her neck. Their baby is growing up so fast. 

Christen keeps her word and she helps Beth get ready while Julie packs some snacks and all the stuff that comes with having a kid. 

“Momma don’t forget about Mr.Fluffers.” Of course, how could she forget about Mr. Fluffers. The stuffed squirrel Kelley gave Beth that she takes absolutely everywhere.  

Eventually they manage to leave the house and get to the zoo. Beth in her excitement doesn’t know where she wants to go first; there are too many animals to see and she wants to see them all at once. She stops to stare in awe at every single animal.

After watching the trainers feed the lemurs Julie suggests they go see the lions.

“The lions are scary,” Beth says with wide eyes.

Christen shares an amused look with Jules before crouching down to her daughter’s level.

“The lions can’t hurt you baby. You don’t have to be afraid of them.”

After that Beth doesn’t protest going to the lion habitat but when they get there she grips their hands more tightly.

“How can that lion scare you? He’s just taking a nap,” Julie points out one of the biggest lions that is taking a break under a tree.  

Beth giggles and with her usual confidence starts to bombard them with as many questions about the lions as possible.

While they’re watching the red pandas a fan recognizes them and asks for a picture. The girl must be around thirteen and seems so nervous that Christen doesn’t mind saying yes.

By now their little family have mastered what to do when someone approaches them for a picture. From the beginning they have been very careful when it to Beth’s exposure to the public and they try to keep her away from as many photographs as they can. So while they take the selfie one of them holds on to their daughter’s hand to make sure Beth won’t go roaming on her own. When it comes to autographs Beth wants to sign them too and their fans are delighted to have the little’s girl signing their jerseys. It makes sense that Beth wants to give people her autograph considering how much time most of the grownups in her life spend signing posters and jerseys.  

When Beth starts to yawn, tired from jumping around the entire zoo, it’s time to go.

On the drive home Beth falls asleep. In the front of the car Julie and Christen are loosely holding hands when Christen thinks of something.

“Is she too young to watch The Lion King?” Christen wonders out loud.

“I don’t know but I’m not explaining to her what happened to Mufasa,” Julie responds emphatically. “But maybe we can get her a cute stuffed lion, maybe then we can finally wash Mr.Fluffers.”


	14. Daly/Mewis

32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Rachel Daly is not paranoid. Absolutely not.

She might be stubborn, impulsive and a ton of other things, but she’s not paranoid. That means that her girlfriend is avoiding her. The last couple of days their conversations haven’t been the same, Kristie used to send her the most random videos of her day, but now her texts don’t even have emojis. Which coming from Kristie is super weird. 

What she doesn't  know is why Kristie is acting this way.

She’s been racking her brain for two days, trying to figure out what she could’ve done but nothing comes to mind.

There’s only one way to solve this: talk to Kristie.

Something that doesn’t scare her at all (add coward to the list of things she is NOT). So what if she had a nightmare last night about Kristie leaving her for someone who doesn’t think American football is boring. That’s obviously just her subconscious being an asshole.

Rachel goes for a run, hoping to outpace her fears and once she’s out of the shower she hits the video call option next to KBae.

For a few heartbreaking seconds Rachel fears Kristie won’t even accept the call.

“Hi babe.” With two words Rachel feels herself melt a little.

“Hey, how are you?”

Kristie shrugs. From what Rachel can tell, she’s on the porch of her parent’s house. “Training, hanging out with Sammy and Steph.”

“Everything’s okay over there?” Rachel hints 

“Yeah, Sammy’s a little frustrated with how slow her recovery is going but we’re all okay.”

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been ignoring me, Kris. Did I do something?”

Kristie stares at her curiously. “You don’t remember, do you? Last time we talked you told me you love before you hung up. 

Rachel opens and closes her mouth. No, she doesn’t remember that. It just slipped out but suddenly knowing why Kristie has been acting weird doesn’t make her feel any better. 

“Did that freak you out?” 

“Yes! That was the first time you ever told me that… and then you just went to sleep but I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” 

“And?” Rachel gently prodded.

“You took me by surprise.” Kristie breaks their eye contact. “We haven’t been together for that long, and we haven’t even seen each other in person for the last month but I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Rachel’s heart soars in happiness. This girl means so much to her. She wants to say something corny, like how Rachel fell in love with her at first sight, but Kristie won’t be amused. 

“It is a little scary,” she admits, “but it’s worth it.”

Kristie grins brightly. “I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

“No worries love, you’re too pretty to be mad at.” Rachel winks cheekily, fully expecting the way Kristie scoffs and rolls her eyes at her. 

They talk for hours, until the time difference and the sleepless nightmare forces Rachel to hang up. Before she goes to bed she buys a ticket to Boston. 

The next time she tells Kris that she loves her it’s going to be in person.


End file.
